newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Haystack
The Nickelodeon Haystack is one of the most popular Nickelodeon Productions logo. The logo is well known because of the humorous quote from Klasky-Csupo or some non-Klasky Csupo shows' episodes are heard. List of quotes Rugrats *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing: The sound of the parents arguing. *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica: Phil: (spitting and laughing) *A Rugrats Chanukah: Angelica: Dumb babies! Those are for Chanukah!. *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops: Chuckie: (clucking) *Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica: Chuckie: Oh great Angelica! and Angelica: I'm a psycho!. *America's Wackiest Home Movies/The Lympics: Teddy: Well i haven't seen any dead lizard. *The Carwash/Heatwave: Sabu: He's a brave baby or else a berry berry silly one. *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck: Lil: Cause girls are good and boys are bad naughty babies!. *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner: Grandpa Lou: (turkey gobbles) and Boris: Enough with the gobble!. *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica: Stu: (chuckling) 1 2 3 shoot!. *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall: Stu: (crying) and Didi: Sometimes i think we have two babies. *Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow: Chuckie: I think i seen these toys before. *Crime and Punishment/Baby Maybe: Tommy: If i had to be nakie that quick i'll be in big trouble. *The Word of the Day/Jonathon Babysits: Timmy: (stammering) Hubba hubba! H-h-h-h-h-hub!. *He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace: Lil: Oink-ety oink-ety! Mew mew mew mew!. *The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day: Tommy: Oh you mean mean mean girl!. *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble: Chaz: (screaming) Ow!. *Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life: Stu and Didi: (gibberish to Spike) Spike!. *Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin: Angelica: No one's gonna make me look bad! Not even me!. *Raising Dil/No Naps: Angelica: Can't you say Angelica? and Dil: Yucky!. *Man of the House/A Whole New Stu: Stu: Clean underwear clean underwear clean underwear. *Runaway Reptar: Lil: How's come Dactar didn't eat you like a bug?. *All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies: Lil: We might have not gone to the Dummi Bears circus thingy!. *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners: Angelica: Tell the Queen of English that you too Dil!. *Be My Valentine: Phil: Uh was you using this crayon?. *Discover America: Lil: That's Miss Tour Guide you Mr. Sir!. *Finsterella: Chuckie: I'm crying Fairy Bob Mother!. *All Growed Up!: Chuckie: I'm getting that feeling in my stomach again. *Babies in Toyland: Six babies has been spotted riding a goat heading towards Bethelehem over!. *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake: Chaz: Uh how about a another game of Parcheesi?. Aaahh! Real Monsters *Monsters Get Real/Snorched if You Do Snorched if You Don't: Monsters: (screaming and chuckling) *Monsters Are Real/This is Your Brain on Ickis: An A is an E for the mystery. Hey Arnold! *Arnold: Kids: Ow! The Wild Thornberrys *Dinner With Darwin: Loneliness emptiness utility-ness. *Blood Sisters: Man: (screams) I'm melting! Turn it off!. *Sir Nigel: Red ho!. Spongebob Squarepants *Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video: Kid: Hoopla!. Rocket Power *The Longest Day/Ottoman and the Sea: Tito: Aloha! *Island of the Menehune: Sam: I pulled a Bobby Brady dude!. *A Rocket Xmas: Moo moo a chicken says Moo!. As Told By Ginger *The Party: Ginger: You want my little brother? and Carl: I heard that!. *Of Lice and Friends: Carl: You can watch flies at the city dump. and Hoodsey: But we already did that!. *Ginger the Juvey: Hoodsey: It's Hoodsey Blake with an H!. *Far From Home: Rest stop. Those you with legs the free you'll stretch them. All Grown Up! *Bad Kimi: Z's father: Group hug!. *Tweenage Tycoons: Harold: Get your Poos here!. *Truth or Consequences: Lil: It is biologically impossible for girls to fart!. *Thief Encounter: Didi: Oh that Spike brussle sprouts!. *Brother Can You Spare the Time? Tommy Foolery and Lucky 13: Dil: (porpoise talking) I mean (porpoise squeal)!. *The Old and the Restless: Dil: (burping) What's for dinner?. *Memoirs of a Finster: Chuckie: Bird poop tastes stinkier than water!. *Interview With a Campfire: Kira: (coughing) *The Finster Who Stole Christmas: Chuckie: What could i say? I'm full of Christmas spirit this year!. *Dude Where's My Horse?: Angelica: You're an ostrich? I had an ostrich sleeping on my bed?. *Project Chuckie: Chuckie: Gorilla vanillio! Did i just say that?.